Cosmology
"The areas beyond our protective Elan Boundary surrounding Orrus are not to be traveled by any mortal. It is a dangerous place. However, once you perish as we all will, if you have led a holy life, the Creator will bring you to the Ascendant Plane where you will rest for all eternity in splendor. But, do not stray, for if you succumb to the Void and it’s lies, your soul will be cast into oblivion and disappear into the endless darkness where no one, not even the Creator can reach. "'' ' '''-- Bishop Edwar Fillman, Addressing his congregation in Regisport ---- The world as known by its inhabitants is called Orrus. On Orrus, the main continent is Serrus, where a majority of its populace lives. Orrus has one large moon, Nida, so named after the concept of Mercy in Old Ametrian. It lies outside the Elan Boundary that surrounds Orrus. This is a protective bubble encompassing the world that contains all of the energy of the Creator placed on Orrus. Outside of this boundary, the Creator’s light and Elan does not function. This boundary is also where one must reach to move to one of the other planes. When most Humans or Durgol die, they go to one of two places: The Ascendant Plane or the Foglands. The Ascendant Plane is where the spirits rest for eternity in peace. It is considered endless planes and bounty. Individuals who have led a good and spiritual life end up here. The Foglands is where those that have led a less than holy life, have been buried improperly, or have unfinished business on Orrus before when they perished end up. Ghosts and apparitions wander this Plane. They sometimes appear on Orrus as haunts. This Plane is an endless sea of featureless terrain and thick fog. When a good spirit is laid to rest on Orrus, it transcends to the Ascendant Plane. Bad spirits linger here for eternity. The Shining Lands is where Canonized Saints go when they perish. It is similar to the Ascendant Plane, except the spirits here have a direct link to the Seat of the Creator. The Seat of the Creator is the throne upon which He sits. No one, save those in the Shining Lands can access this Plane. The Creator however, is free to go to any other plane, save the Void. The Void is the vast nothingness and emptiness outside of all the other Planes. It is where the great enemy of the Creator broods and sends his abominations from. Unholy individuals who give into Void worship on Orrus are cast here into oblivion. Void worshipers will tell a different story; that this Plane is serene and an endless peace and quiet awaits those that embrace it. The Flux Plane is outside the paths of the other Planes, save Orrus and the Void. Here is where all the primordial elements that make up Orrus fight an eternal battle with one another. Fire, earth, air, water, nature, and smoke all take shape into elementals here. The terrain shifts at a moment’s notice to any of the elements. Where a vast forest may wait one second, another, it may become a vast sea or raging fire. This Plane is completely unsafe for any Human or Durgol. Many scholars believe the Emberfade leads to this Plane. Category:Religion